Tonight
by xXPurpleStarLightXx
Summary: Kendall/Jo song fic with the song: "Tonight" by: FM Static. :D Please read and review!


_**Authoress' Notes**_

_**Okay, I've been having some serious writer's block lately for the next chapter of 'Meant For Me' so I wrote this story to help me cure my writer's block and so that you guys will still have something from me to read while I continue to work on 'Meant For Me'. This song got stuck in my head last Thursday when I was on a road trip going back home from another city in our country. Throughout the whole trip, I just listened to my iPod since I couldn't sleep. I listened to at least half of my songs and when it was on shuffle, this song played and I fell in love with it all over again, so I decided to make a****  
><strong>**song fic with it. :) I hope you guys will like it! :D****  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>Disclaimer: Big Time Rush doesn't belong to me nor does this amazing song by FM Static.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tonight<p>

"Hey guys!" Kendall Knight, the sixteen year old blonde band member of Big Time Rush, greeted the crowd through the microphone as he sat on a wooden stool placed in front of it, getting ready to play and sing as he got out his guitar, plus his lucky guitar pick and as the crowd, which contained the other three members of Big Time Rush, cheered.

"Okay, so, this song is dedicated to my dearest friend-" He started but was interrupted by the loud 'awwws' coming from his three best friends who sat at the table closest to the stage.

"That is so sweet of you Kendall!" James exclaimed teasingly as the crowd laughed.

"Yeah! I'm so touched." Logan chimed in as he wiped an imaginary tear from his eye and as the laughter got louder, if that was even possible.

Kendall rolled his eyes at his friends' immaturity.

"Anyway," He continued, "I really hope she's here and will be able to hear it." He finished, emphasizing the word 'she', mostly to his friends who just smiled knowingly back at him and as some disappointed sighs were heard from some of the female fans in the room.

Big Time Rush had many fans all around the world, all dying to see their concerts and tours across the globe. Kendall had his fair share of female fans, who liked him particularly more than the others, but none of them have a chance for his heart, because it has already been reserved for a girl, whom he wanted be with ever since the day he met her.

Kendall started strumming his guitar, the guitar pick smoothly gliding through the strings as he played the intro of the song. He started singing a few seconds later, earning smiles from the crowd.

_**I remember the times we spent together**_

_**All those drives**_

_**We had a million questions**_

_**All about our lives**_

_**And when we got to New York**_

_**Everything felt right**_

_**I wish you were here with me**_

_**Tonight**_

* * *

><p>Kendall waited for a taxi to come as he was in a hurry to get to New York. After a few minutes have passed, he finally found a taxi in the corner of the road, but he saw a blonde girl running towards the very same taxi. So, he hurriedly ran to the taxi to beat the girl to it. Fortunately, he was able to get in, as well as the blonde girl.<p>

"Step on it!" Kendall and the girl exclaimed to the driver, who just did as he was told.

"Hey, I was here first!" Kendall told the girl who sat beside him.

"Nuh-uh, I saw this taxi first! I need this for an errand, so-" The girl argued back but was cut off by the taxi driver.

"Okay, where do you want to go?" He asked before their argument got out of hand.

"To New York!" The two blondes said, at the exact same time once again which caused the two to glare at each other.

"Hey, I told you that I was here first." Kendall started again.

"Okay, let's do this; I will drop you both to where in New York you want to go, so no more quarrelling got it!" The taxi driver told his two passengers sternly.

"Got it." They replied quietly.

"Good." He said as he turned his attention back to the road.

All throughout the trip, the two remained silent, not wanting to get their driver angry by fighting just to end the silence. After about a minute too many of the awkward silence, Kendall decided to break it.

"I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. I just really needed to get a cab to New York and fast." He told the girl which caused her face to soften up.

"It's alright and I'm sorry too. I just needed a cab myself." She replied quietly, starting a conversation between them.

"I'm Kendall." He introduced himself as he held out his hand for her to shake, to which she accepted.

"My name is Jo." She told him as the two shook hands and slowly let go.

"So, Jo, where are you from?" He asked her, continuing the conversation.

"I'm originally from North Carolina but I'm here with my family on vacation. How about you?" She stated and asked.

"Minnesota. Born and bred." He told her simply.

"Oh, so, tell me about yourself." She said, moving on to another topic.

"I'm part of a band." He told her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, with my three best friends; James, Carlos and Logan. We're called Big Time Rush and we just started about a month ago. Our producer called and told me, well, more like yelled at me to get my butt over to New York for a meeting and so I tried to find a cab as quickly as possible to avoid being yelled at even more." He told her.

"Why does your producer yell at you?" She asked him, a tad concerned.

"That's just who he is. He is just a relatively loud person. Plus, he thinks yelling at us like soldiers disciplines us but I guess the fact he has anger mangement issues also adds to that list." He said.

"Ohhh..." She said as a response.

"Anyway, why did you need a cab to New York?" He asked her curiously.

"Well, my dad called me and told me to get back to New York as soon as I finished all I needed to do here." She told him.

"So, you're staying in New York?" He asked her.

"Uh huh." She replied, nodding her head.

"Then, why are you here in Jersey?" He asked her out of curiosity.

"I just wanted to explore it and so, you know, I wouldn't be stuck at our house in New York." She told him.

"Yeah, I get what you mean." He replied.

An awkward silence ensued between the two, as they were not able to think of other things to talk about with one another. Jo gazed out the window, looking at the outside surroundings they would pass as they drove on and on to New York City. Kendall just stared at her with awe as he admired her beautiful physical features, such as her perfectly flowing blonde hair, her exhilarating and stunning brown eyes and to top it all off, her flawless angelic face.

Jo had noticed Kendall staring at her from the corner of her eye, which freaked her out on the inside.

"Ummm, Kendall, is there something on my face?" She asked him nervously to stop him from staring.

"Oh no, there's nothing, I was just... Uhhh...-" He rambled once he snapped back to reality.

"What?" She asked, hoping for him to elaborate more.

"Never mind." He said quietly.

The two went back to staring out their windows, a couple of inches apart.

After about three hours, they had finally reached Jo's house.

"So, here we are." Jo told her friend who's eyes were fixated on her house.

"This is your house?" Kendall asked, with surprise in his voice since her house was just beautiful.

There were flowers blooming at their front yard, as well as a clear and smooth pathway to the front door of the house which were double doors. The upper part of the house was made of yellow sidings while the lower part was made of red bricks and cement. There were long posts by the door and a balcony, which gave this house an 'American Colonial' vibe.

"Yeah. We live here when we're on vacation or in the area." Jo answered his question as Kendall was staring again, not at her but at her beautiful house.

"Don't you have a meeting or something?" Jo said which caused Kendall to take a glance at his watch and it read 5:00 PM.

"What, five already?" Kendall exclaimed, shocked as he told the driver where he needed to go.

"Sorry Jo, but I gotta go. It was nice meeting you, and I hope to see you again." Kendall said goodbye to his new friend as the taxi just ran off and Jo was left alone in front of her house.

"It was nice meeting you too!" Jo shouted back and waved but the taxi was gone.

After the meeting, Kendall and his three best friends entered the limo which was going to bring them back to their apartment.

Kendall sat in between Logan and James as he thought about Jo which made him to smile.

"Hello! Earth to Kendall!" Logan said as he waved his hand in front of Kendall's clearly zoned out face.

Carlos tried to help by snapping his fingers in front of Kendall but it didn't work either.

James smacked the back of Kendall's head which successfully brought him back to reality and made him wince in pain.

"Hey! What was that for?" He asked James, annoyed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You were staring off into space and we just had to fix it." James answered him simply.

"Yeah, the goofy smile on your face was kinda freaking us out." Logan told him honestly.

"What were you thinking about anyway?" Carlos asked him curiously.

"It's nothing." Kendall told them quietly.

"No, wait! I get it!" James asked as he hit his forehead in realization.

"You do?" His three friends asked him incredulously as they raised their eyebrows at him and gave him disbelieving looks.

"Yeah! I mean, it's totally obvious." James said, ignoring his friends' reactions.

"What is?" Carlos asked, jumping up and down on his seat excitedly, anticipating James' answer.

"Kendall is in love." James proclaimed with a grin on his face as Carlos stopped moving and as confusion became evident on his and Logan's face. The two looked at Kendall with looks asking: 'Is that true?'

"What? I am not." Kendall scoffed, denying James' proclamation.

"Yeah, you are. The only time I've ever seen that face was on Carlos when he had his first ever corndog." James argued back, knowing about Carlos' immense love for corndogs.

"That was a pretty good corndog." Carlos said with an agreeing tone in his voice.

"Dude, I'm sixteen! I don't even know what love is and I have no idea if it's real or just another crush." He said.

"AHA! So you admit you met someone you like?" James said triumphantly as he pointed a finger at Kendall.

"Yeah! Fine, alright!" Kendall exclaimed as he reluctantly gave in.

"Her name is Jo and yeah, I kinda have a thing for her but I don't know if she feels the same way, heck I don't even know if I'll ever see her again." Kendall continued as he hung his head in defeat.

"Hey, if it's meant to be, then you two will cross paths again someday." Logan told him as he patted his friend's back assuringly.

"Thanks man." He replied as he looked at his friends who were all giving him encouraging smiles and as he smiled back. How lucky was he to have friends like these?

* * *

><p><em><strong>I remember the days we spent together were not enough<strong>_

_**And it used to feel like dreamin' except we always woke up**_

_**Never thought not having you here now, would hurt so much**_

_**Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up**_

_**I need your loving hands to come and pick me up**_

_**And every night I miss you**_

_**I can just look up and know the stars are**_

_**Holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight**_

****  
>Kendall sang as the crowd waved their hands up in the air, in perfect sync with the melody of the song.<p>

"WOOHOO!" Carlos and James cheered loudly as Logan shook his head sadly at his friends.

Kendall just smiled at them as he started to sing the second verse:

****_**I remember the time you told me about when you were eight**_

_**And all those things you said that night that just couldn't wait**_

_**I remember the car you were last seen in**_

_**And the games we would play**_

_**All the times we spilled our coffees and stayed out way too late**_

_**I remember the time you sat and told me about your Jesus**_

_**And how not to look back even if no one believes us**_

_**When it hurt so bad sometimes not having you here**_

* * *

><p>Three months have passed and Big Time Rush was now as famous as they could have ever imagined. Their debut album was a hit and their concerts have profited a lot of money. They have gained so many adoring fans as well, but in the whole success of the band, Kendall was pretty down because he hasn't seen Jo since they met each other at the taxi three months ago. He took what Logan had said to him to heart and he was really hoping that he and Jo were really meant to be. He wanted to see her again so badly, so he tried to contact her but he didn't know how to exactly do that.<p>

At around 7:30 PM, his cellphone rang and he checked the caller ID which he saw was unknown but he answered it anyway.

"Hello?" Kendall said.

"Kendall... It's really you." A familiar voice spoke.

"Jo, is that you?" Kendall asked, a wide smile forming on his face as he spoke.

"Yeah. I've missed you. How are you?" Jo said, a smile appearing on her face as well.

"I'm fine, but wait, how'd you get my number?" He questioned her.

"I did research." She told him honestly but at the same time playfully which caused Kendall to chuckle.

"So, where are you?" He asked her.

"I'm at a restaurant downtown. Can you pick me up?" She asked him.

"Sure, just text me the place. I'll be right over." He told her.

"Okay. I can't wait to see you!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, I know, me too." He agreed with a smile as they both hung up.

Once he was informed on where to go, he quickly went down to the parking lot where the band's limo and driver waited for him and they went off to the restaurant where Jo was.

After driving down the road, he finally spotted the familiar blonde who sat at a bench outside of the restaurant she told him to meet her at.

He smiled at the sight of her. Her blonde locks were swaying perfectly as the wind blew in her hair. When she saw him, a huge smile formed on her face she quickly ran up to the blonde boy and gave him a hug.

"Kendall! Oh my god! I can't believe it's really you!" She squealed happily as Kendall hugged her back.

"I can't believe I'm actually seeing you too." He told her with a smile.

"I've really missed you. It's been three months and I've been waiting for the day that I'll see you again." She told him as she looked up at him with a mix of emotions in her eyes and as she was trying to hold back her tears.

"I know, I've missed you too. I wanted to contact you but I had no idea how to." He told her.

"I've tried too and it was so hard considering you're now, you know, famous and all." She told him with a smile as he chuckled.

"Yeah, but I'm still the same old me I was three months ago when we met." He defended himself as Jo giggled.

The two sat by a cliff and they were spending their night with Starbucks coffee cups at their hands and stargazing.

"Wow, I love it when stars shine at night." Kendall said in awe as he drank his coffee and stared at the sky which was being perfectly lit by the different constellations.

"Yeah. Same here." Jo agreed.

"You know what Kendall?" She continued.

"What?" He asked her.

"When I was eight, my father said that the thing in the sky every night is not a star, but instead it's a satellite."

"Huh, a satellite? But there are so many. How many satellites are there in the sky?" Kendall asked, obviously surprised with the new information he has been given.

"I don't know, well, at least I was informed." Jo said which made them both laugh.

"Do you want to play a game?" Kendall asked Jo so they could have a little entertainment.

"Sure, what do you want to play?" Jo asked him.

"How about 'I Spy'?" He suggested.

"Oh, I loved playing that game when I was little!" Jo exclaimed.

"Hehe, alright, let's play. Do you want to start?" He asked her.

"Nah, it's okay. You can start first." She told him.

"Okay, let's see, aha! I spy a thing that falls from the sky at night." Kendall said.

"Let's see, a shooting star?" She answered.

"Wr-, how'd you guess?" He asked her to which she replied by pointing to the 'shooting stars' that were falling from the sky. The two looked at the sight of it in awe as they smiled at it's beauty.

"Whoa, look at all the stars." Jo said in awe to her friend who sat beside her.

"Yeah, but don't you mean satellites?" He pointed out to her with his crooked smile as she punched his arm playfully.

Jo blushed slightly when she got a good look at Kendall's smile. The smile not only made her heart melt every time she saw it but it also made his green eyes shine stunningly and she really can't help but get awestruck by it. Due to her short space out, she accidentally knocked over their coffee cups which ended up spilling on the grass where they sat.

"Oh my god! I'm really sorry Kendall!" Jo said, apologizing for what she has done.

"It's okay. No worries." He told her calmly as she remained quiet until the last of the shooting stars fell.

"Ummm... Kendall." Jo spoke up.

"Yeah." He replied as he faced her.

"I'm really, really-" She started but was cut off by Kendall.

"Okay, enough with the saying sorry." He told her.

"Sorry." She replied without thinking which made her cover her mouth with her hand when she realized what she said and as Kendall just let out a sigh.

"Do you know Jesus?" Jo asked, breaking the momentary silence between the two.

"Huh?" Kendall asked, confused.

"Jesus, He is our Lord, and 2000 years have passed since Jesus died on the cross as He saved us from our sins."

"Oh, so why are you telling me this?" He asked her curiously.

"Well, last month, I broke up with my boyfriend."

"Why?" He asked her, concern filling his voice.

"I saw him kissing another girl and he told me that we had to break up because we were not meant to be together." Jo said as she fought back the tears that were forming in her eyes and as Kendall put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"My mom told me that when something wrong happens, I just pray to Jesus so he could take away all the pain I have. So, I prayed to Him and all of my worries and sorrows were gone. I also prayed that one day we will see each other again and here we are now." Jo continued as she smiled at him and as he smiled back.

"You know what, Kendall, I really wanted this moment to come because… I wanted to see your eyes and your smile again." She started as a small blush appeared on her cheeks and as Kendall smiled at her.

"Kendall, I know we've only known each other for three months but..." She trailed off nervously, not exactly knowing how to say what she wanted to say next.

"I've gotten feelings for you since the day we met and I think what I'm trying to say is that..."

"I'm, I'm, I'm in love with you, Kendall." Jo finished off nervously.

Kendall looked at her, surprised with what she had just said.

Jo was so embarrassed since he wasn't saying anything so she decided to get up. Kendall grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down onto the grass.

Jo bowed her head so Kendall would not see the blush on her face but Kendall lifted her chin up so that they were eye to eye.

"Jo, I understand how you're feeling because..." Kendall started.

"...back at the time when we met, I've been developing those kinds of feelings for you too and I know it's kinda weird but, Jo; I'm in love with you too." He told her as he stared longingly into her brown eyes.

Jo was surprised with what he said as happiness filled her facial expressions and her eyes. Kendall brushed his thumb on her cheek and planted a soft, yet, passionate kiss on her lips to which Jo happily responded to as she kissed him back with the same passion. She was so happy that she was even giggling into the kiss as Kendall smiled into it. A few moments passed as they pulled away for air.

"I love you." They told each other at the exact same time once they broke apart which caused the two to laugh. They kissed again once their laughter died down.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I sing,<strong>_

_**Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up**_

_**I need your loving hands to come and pick me up**_

_**And every night I miss you**_

_**I can just look up and know the stars are**_

_**Holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight****  
><strong>_  
>Tears started forming in Kendall's eyes as he sang and started playing the chords of the song. Carlos and James were now waving their cell phones up in the air as if they were lighters and were forcing a very stubborn Logan to join in.<p>

* * *

><p>"Jo, Jo, guess what? We're going to tour around the US. Yeah, we've been waiting for this moment to come and- why are you crying?" Kendall started off excitedly but the tone in his voice dropped when he saw his girlfriend crying.<p>

"Jo, talk to me. What's wrong?" He asked he her with great concern in his voice. She just gave him her cellphone as he read the text message saying:

'Sorry honey, but we have to come back to North Carolina because your grandma died. We need to go home tomorrow morning.' -Dad

"What?" Kendall managed to choke out.

"You're going back to North Carolina tomorrow? That's unfair, you'll miss the tour and-" He continued as tears started to form in his eyes as Jo hugged him.

"I'm sorry Kendall. I tried to convince my dad to postpone the flight after your tour but he said no." She told him sadly.

Considering he was very upset right now, he pulled away from their hug and just left the room.

"Kendall!" Jo cried out after him sadly, but he didn't come back as a lone tear slowly rolled down her cheek.

"Why, Jo, why? We just started going out but you're going to leave me tomorrow." The thought kept repeating in Kendall's mind as the band's driver was driving him back to their apartment.

The day of Jo's departure has arrived. She was at the airport and she was hoping Kendall would come but so far there was no sign of him. Her faith in him was fading as she continued to wait. Meanwhile, Kendall was sitting by the cliff where he and Jo had shared their first kiss. He breathed in the fresh air as he closed his eyes. In a daydream, a man came up to him and said:

'If you love a girl but she will depart today, you must go to where the she is and you say your goodbyes to her. It's a hard thing to say goodbye to your love ones but this is the only way to say thank you to them for the time they have spent with you.'

Kendall opened his eyes, jerkily stood up and ran inside the band's limo.

"To the airport!" He told the driver quickly as he obliged and stepped on it.

Jo was running out of time waiting for Kendall since the stewardess had just called her plane number as she slowly walked up to the entrance where they check your ticket and your carry ons. Her family has taken an earlier flight since she couldn't postpone her flight back a couple of weeks, she had begged them to at least make it later in the day to which her parents reluctantly gave into.

Kendall had finally reached the airport and was rushing to where Jo was.

"Jo!" He shouted repeatedly as he ran through the airport looking for her.

Jo heard her name and turned around to find Kendall running towards her.

He hugged her tight once he reached her and as she cried into his chest.

"Sorry I'm late." He apologized as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"You're just in time." She told him as she kissed his lips.

Once they broke the kiss, they smiled longingly into each other's eyes.

"I'll miss you and I really hope you'll come back." He said as he took a deep breath.

"I love you." He told her sincerely.

"I love you too and don't worry I'll be back one day." She said as they shared their final hug.

"But before you go…" He started as he got something out of his pocket once they pulled away.

Jo looked at him curiously as he rummaged through his pocket until he brought out a gold necklace with a heart shaped pendant which made Jo stare at it wide eyed and made her mouth dropped.

"For you." He said as he went behind her and placed it on her neck.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." Jo said as she examined the necklace and as the two shared one last kiss before Jo left for North Carolina.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I sing, tonight I've fallen and I can't get up<strong>_

_**I need your loving hands to come and pick me up**_

_**And every night I miss you**_

_**I can just look up and know the stars are**_

_**Holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight**_

Kendall strummed the last chord and the crowd cheered as the song finished.

"Thank you all so much for the support and for being with us here. Good night!" Kendall said through the microphone as the cheers got louder and as he exited the stage.

He went backstage to his dressing room s he sat down in front of his mirror.

"Kendall?" He heard a voice say, surprise appearing on his face, not believing whose voice it is.

He turned around and saw Jo standing by the door frame of his dressing room.

He ran up to her and grabbed her in a bear hug to which she happily hugged back. When two broke the hug, they shared a soft and passionate kiss, like they haven't for so long.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hehe, awww… KenJo FTW! :D Anyway please read and review! :) Oh and do you know the part when Jo talked about Jesus with Kendall? I typed that part during Good Friday. =)) <strong>_


End file.
